Always Remembered Never Forgotten
by BeautifullySickenedFromMyCore
Summary: NJ was a normal girl, until he came and took everything from her, even her soul.  George Weasley and OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know I've been mute but I write a lot but never upload cuz I never get the chance to or I don't feel like it or it just takes me forever to correct and write more onto my stories.**

**This is a new series that has been stuck in my head for about half a year and decided to finally upload it. I have other farther along chapter written out or ideas formed but they wont happen for a while. I am trying to have longer chapter so I hope you enjoy. **

**I don't own Harry Potter**

I bundled my self up, darting past several students who were casually talking to one another. They had their dark robes off, ties undone and looked quite pleasant in the warm spring sun. Young love was tousled in the air, spring brought new romance to teenagers who thought it would never happen. Yet, their ideas were quite off and love seemed to find it's way into their new blood lust world. Now their life was revolved around their loved one, and they ignored everyone else around them.

Not to my surprise, I was once again left alone with my silence. I have gotten used to it, the pressure of it was more of a friend than any other, and I except it now. It took some time to tag along with the idea that no one wanted me to be by his or her side. Boys cowered at my gothly site, girls cringing at what I was to become.

The only people who seemed to understand were Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter. Most of the student body couldn't wrap their minds around Harry's problems, but he soon found out I was a good listener and that I don't judge quickly. He and I have formed something of an alliance, and both look for guidance in the other. Nothing romantic has sparked, Harry fancies Ginny Weasley, and I haven't got a feeling for dear Harry. He has stepped into the brother figure that I have most certainly missed, and I have become another sister to him, alongside with Hermione.

Hermione doesn't judge me either, although she was a little skeptical at first. She had heard most of the rumors about me, and like most teenage girls, she had her unsaid feelings about me. After I seemed to help Harry with his worries, she warmed up to me as well. Many think Hermione is stuck up know it all, but the young bright girl has a deep love fro learning, and that is something she so dearly wants to accomplish at Hogwarts.

Harry, Hermione and much to Ron's discouragement, have had little meetings with me. They all think of me as somewhat of a therapist, and visit me often when worries work their way through their heads and start to damage their insides.

Luna likes to attend at times, another one of Ron's problems. He thinks Luna and I have lost are brains some where in the Black Lake, and much to our amusement, Luna and I agree. The two of us are quite the unusual beings.

I grudgingly pulled myself out of reverie, shuttering lightly, not wanting any of my piers to see my unpleasing look upon my face. I quickly whipped it away and looked forward, trying to wrap my hot cloak around me farther. No one shall see my skin, my ugly r-

"NJ!" someone called to my right and my head snapped in that certain direction where the wind blew the voice to my ears. My only other close friend besides Harry and Luna was Willow Fin who at the moment, was running toward me. She was quite a brilliant minded and beautiful faced girl, the beauty she held was the trait I most certainly lacked. Willow's stunning caramel colored curly hair bounced behind her, boys watching as she passed, a far off look placed in their eyes. She has always been the beautiful one, with her bright shallow blue eyes, high cheek bones, never ending eye lashes, and hair that I so desperately want.

Willow hugged me quickly and I casually smiled in return, not in the mood to speak, my conscience destroyed from the beliefs that rattled inside my head.

"There will be a party tonight in Gryffindor common room, the gathering will be starting at eight this evening. Everyone shall be attending, perhaps a certain someone." she winked at me and I blushed furiously. I felt it's hot embarrassment dance it's way up my face, the blush laughing at me as I tried to stop it from spreading across my skin even further.

Since the accident, my skin started to do weird things I couldn't control, especially the full body blush. You don't see my body turn red, but under my sin, it tingles and pricks the insides, wanting to escape the terrible hell it lives in.

I bit my tongue from crying out, drawing a thin stream of blood and feeling it work its way down my throat. I almost cringed- I hate blood, anything that involves blood makes me queasy and my heart aches. Sometimes it knocks me out, and I am soon woken up by a cold splash of water to the face, Willow found out that is the only way for me to revive consciousness. Stupid accident…My hellish life…

I shook my head slightly, letting the worries unwrap from my hair to feed on some one else for a while. They will return, they always do before nightfall.

I suddenly remembered that Willow knew whom I fancied and I was quite annoyed with myself that I told her. Wills always makes fun of me about it, and whenever he's around she smiles like a baboon. She forms a dainty little heart in the air with a few quick wisps of her wand, the spell soon melting to the floor. I do believe she looked that spell up in a book, or Hermione taught her that one. Hermione stares at Ron all day it makes me and the rest of the school body to want to bring the two together. Both are so utterly clueless…

I could persuade both of them at our next meet while each are alone…

Hmm….

I think Harry would be grateful. His rants speak about how the two are always yelling at each other or so close to kissing you know something could happen.

Of coarse it never does.

At least I have Willow who doesn't think I was dropped by a lama as a baby. I am most utterly thankful she sticks by and uses her voice when I don't have one. I don't speak much, and that's why many give me an entrance to anything. They think if they are even close to me, they will catch a disease. In their minds, I am mute, and that's why they all refuse to talk to me.

I'm not making much of an effort either, so the blame is placed upon me. I should defend myself but I don't have the courage to do so. Ron Weasley has soaked up most of it for the rest of us, and good for him.

He should take the little I have and use it to make the first move on Hermione; sooner the two are together, the better.

"Are you going to come? Everyone needs a break from their studies at some point, this shall be healthy for you." Willow's plea convinced me as she pulled me out of my busy mind. I am surprised it is working at all, most of the time it is lost in a sea of confusion.

I nodded, looking in the direction of the library. So much for having a quiet evening, it will have to wait for tomorrow. Hermione gave me some wonderful suggestions on Dragon History, and I was most excited to begin.

"No one will want me to be there." I mumbled softly, more to myself than to Willow who frowned at my response. I didn't care for speaking to anyone, so I made an excuse to hurry things along. I was soar from all the judgment I received today, and I didn't want to endure anymore tonight while attending the party. Willow placed her delicate yet strong hands on her hips on her hips and gave me a look, not wanting to hear my excuses that were- very true- that she ceased to believe.

"That's up to you to make an impression NJ, we have spoken about this." I sighed once more, I understanding what she meant. I cannot recall how many times this discussion has occurred but I am not willing to count. Willow's a great ego booster for anyone; the only patient she isn't able to fix is mine.

"I want to change my life and who I am but I can't seem to bring myself to do it." That was the wrong thing to say, because Willow's eyes lit up with excitement and I was the one to cower in her presence. I realized how stupid I was and how I sounded and rolled my at my own pity.

Will I ever learn?

"Than this will be the night to change all of that! We can make you over; put you in a brilliant dress that will show off you very brilliant figure. Oh and don't forget about the heels-"

I rubbed my temples, now very soar and were screaming for a good massage. The pounding only rang louder and I whimpered quietly so Willow wouldn't get the impression that I was groaning at her very kind gesture.

"Willow, thank you for the kind offer but I am not going to be the traditional girl who walks down some stairs and blows the whole school away because I'm suddenly hot, which I'm not."

Willow seemed a little upset, and begged to differ with my last statement.

"Willow, thank you very much, but I like the way I am and choose to stay that way. I can't help it that I'm like this, it's the jelly bean jar, I had everything against me." I told her, putting a reassuring hand upon her shoulder.

"We can try it next time, just on a lower scale, way lower." I smiled and she mustered one as well, Willow was never the girl who could stay mad long.

She was always happy, and I wish I could be to, but I never seemed to be happy, always caught in the cage of loneliness.

What did I do to deserve this?

"Ok, fine. But you are coming to the party tonight." She ordered me and smiled. Her pointer finger was directed towards me jokingly, and I laughed, the first real laugh in a week.

"Sure, see you at my loner corner." She laughed lightly and I smiled, at least my humor sucked too.

"Thanks NJ." she fist bumped me and we did our handshake that we came up with in our second year when we became friends. I helped her with some homework she received when she was sick, missing the lesson she was nervously confused. That night, our road of friendship started, and has been smooth ever since. We aren't the girls who dramatize everything, waste of breath and energy.

"See you tonight; now I must be off!" with that, Willow was around the corner and out of site. The conversation seemed like it never happened.

She always ended conversation abruptly; everyone wanted or needed her for help, guidance, or friendship. Willow was you're go to gal.

I pulled my robes even tighter around myself and followed my friend's path, looking at my shoes. I am approaching the time where I need to buy some new ones. These are falling apart so badly that I had to use a special kind of glue to keep them together. I'm not saying that I'm poor, I prefer to keep old things, they have more of a value to me than anything else. These shoes are the last things I own after the terrible tragedy, and I can't let them go for the life of me, I would break even farther…

Bam!

I slammed into something hard as stone and swore under my breath, scrambling to pick up my books and keep my skiing hidden from view. I heard them hit the ground with little force. They don't have to fall far, I'm a very short person that you can barley see me.

I rubbed my now even more soar head, letting the moan escape my lips that has been trapped in my lungs for the longest time.

"Frionckil." I muttered and my clothes lightly clung to my skin. It is a great spell I picked up from Professor McGonagall. She always that I was cold and offered me the spell, and I am glad that she gave it to me.

"Still preparing for a blizzard I see Jones?" I heard a smooth mischievous voice say above me. It likes to glide across the ice like air and perform fabulous tricks in the air.

I froze and picked up my books, not wishing to speak to the boy in front of me. He purposely annoys me, and I think he does this for a living.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I told the teenage boy quickly, desperately trying to end the conversation as quickly as possible.

He laughed lightly, knowing full well of my attentions, and now finding the great fun this conversation shall hold. I rolled my eyes, and muttered darkly to my self.

"Jones, please, you know bloody well what I mean."

I swallowed hard and began to walk, not looking behind to see if he were following me, wishing that he wouldn't but I knew he was going to anyway.

It was always the cat and mouse game. He was the cat, chasing after me, the mouse. I always seem to find myself doing this, wishing to find a hole to where I can escape.

"Aren't you ever hot?" I sighed as he strode beside me. I gritted my teeth as he smiled at me, his beautiful smile. Aww shit, his charm is rubbing off on me!

"I don't need a stalker today Weasley, but I am free Wednesday, why don't you try then?" I asked sarcastically, hoping this would make him depart my sorrow side

The red headed boy laughed lightly, loosening the red and gold scarf that was tied to his head that played in a joke now forgotten.

"I will take you up on that offer Jones, thank you." I turned the corner hard, wishing that he would go away.

"What do you want George?" I asked the very tall boy.

"Why do you cover yourself up to we only see you hands and face. It bothers me Nora." I clenched my fists together hard.

"Don't call me Nora." I spat.

"Whatever Jones." I rolled my eyes and trucked forth, trying to forget that Weasley was walking with me. He brought my mood down, if you haven't noticed already.

"Don't you ever get hot?" he asked, and I ignored his awkward question.

"Do you ever wash them, cuz I think I see a stain." he smiled and touched a spot on my shoulder that was not covered in a stain. I smacked it away.

"Feisty are we?"

"Only with you."

"Meow." he said, almost laughing and I almost stopped reaching with fury as he whipped his dirty scarf around the top of his head, a twinkle in his eye.

I couldn't resist, I rolled my eyes once more at the stupidity he was portraying.

"Go away." I commanded.

"Never Jones. You aren't the boss of me."

"Some one should be." I muttered lightly and he only laughed.

"I bet your mother can't even control you." I retorted and walked along the now empty corridor.

"Nope." Was his answer, and it sounded quite matter o factly.

"She gave up a long time ago." George winked at me and I frowned in disgust.

"You haven't answered my question." He noted and touched my shoulder once more. I brushed it off and gave hi my answer.

"I'm not giving you one." My answer told him flatly and he crossed his arms, daring to now pull the answer out of me, but I was not going to budge.

"Come on." He nudged me and I was thrown slightly off balance, he not noticing all the strength that he held. He ignored my flaying body, severely leaning toward the edge. I straightened myself enough so I could walk and hold my books at the same time. I glared at him, but once again, he was prone to not notice things that involved my health.

"I bet your mother bosses you around a lot, you are quite orderly." A chill went down my spine and it wrung loudly as it broke through my backbone achingly. My muscles tightened and twisted in odd unrecognizable shapes, making my back jut out. I looked as if you took my body, scrunched it up like an accordion, and pulled my limbs apart achingly. My eyes watered instantly, my oxygen flow cut short and I writhed in pain.

My mind shook and rattled, my vision obscured from the earthquake happening inside my head. The damage will take weeks to survey and clean up when this I fully through.

I tried to have my hand be at my minds aid, but it wasn't able to reach it, my body was so off kilter.

I looked up at George, but he seemed a mile away. His hair was quite bright, and I squinted my eyes from the constant pain his ginger hair cast. The light from outside was unbarring, as it's glow attacked my brain with it's sword. I moaned lightly and closed my eyes, trying to stand still. I was defeated by the power once again.

George was the last person I wanted to witness my spasm, and I wanted to fall to the floor and hide. Slip into the darkness and greet the ones I love. But he won't let me, I am a prisoner to the world.

I breathed inwardly at quite a sharp pace, and I stopped shortly. I had to learn to get over the side affects of my memories, they left me all tangled in despair.

I felt the affects begin it's course, my head turning light and the color turning black. I tried to swallow it whole but it gained on me. I felt my insides start to shake as I was trying to tame the process down. It only seemed to quicken instead of slow down.

Breath….

Don't let this happen to you, control you body and mind from the words that he spoke. Don't let him get to you, it isn't worth it.

Breath…

Let the earth come back to you, feel the ground and it's surrounding.

The sounds began to soften and I smiled proudly, walking quicker.

I thought the process was over, and my smile faltered. The itch began it's enragement along my lower back, engraving it's path from the bottom to the top. As I did before, I stopped in my tracks, wanting to fight back but the power wasn't letting me.

Please….

My anger flooded the pain hot with furry and fueled by greed. I am the one to control this body, and I am the only one who can stop it.

My hands baled into fists, my eyes narrowing on the brick far ahead of me.

You can' t control me….

"Norah?" George waved a hand in front of me, and I blinked. He didn't notice?

"Anyone home? You've been standing for quite a while, you are starting to scare me. Is everything alright?"

I snorted and trucked forth, knowing that George didn't seem to care for me, it was just foolish game he played.

I let that distract me, my scene of fright letting go and leaking behind me. I am not going to think about it anymore… Although it was fast and urgent, the after math will last all night. Another attack should happen tomorrow morning. I need to go and take my potion Professor Dumbledore gave to me at the beginning of last year.

I started to pick up my pace, wanting to get the ghastly thing over with. If I were to warn Dumbledore that I would be attending a light stay with him while he brews my potion, I had to go now.

"Hey Nora! Where the hell are you going? I want you to answer my questions first!" he ran up towards me and I told him of my departure.

"Oh no, no, Miss. Jones. You stay put." He put both his big strong hands on my small skeleton shoulders. I looked up at him, shock clearly written upon my face, but he chose to ignore it.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked this time and he only smiled.

"Is this some sick game you are playing again?" I was used to this torture, but for some reason, this hurt me worse than the rest.

George laughed and my anger only grew.

"Hardly." His casual tone told me otherwise.

"Let me go."

My voice was hard as I could make it, but it didn't faze him, he only smiled and I choked down my complaints.

"Not until you my darling, tell why you always wear those robes all the damn time."

"It's none of you business." I spat, and looked at the garden, the leaves on the bushes blowing in the wind.

"Sure it is." I almost screamed, he had to know everything all the time.

"No it's really not, so please let me go." I told him sternly and he didn't want to comply.

"Are they hiding something?" he hit dead home, without even realizing it, pain of past events started to ripple about me once more, and I was trying hard for him not to notice.

I looked directly into George's blue eyes, standing on my tiptoes and still only reaching a bit above his belly button. George is the same height as his twin brother Fred, and they are only a little bit taller than Ron, their younger brother who seems to never stop growing. I wish I could borrow some of it; I am way too short for my liking.

"That is my business, and don't you dare ask anything about me again. " It was quite un called for, but my past was rocky and I chose to not to re live those situations. He shouldn't be prying and working his nose through everything .

"But Jones, there must be some deep dark secret that your hiding, ashamed of a little prank gone wrong?" he raised his eyebrows, a joke like grin unfolding and my teeth ground together in pain. That was the very thing he _would_ think of. The only thing George knows how to do is prank and makes jokes that are clearly un called for. I wasn't going to be another hostage; I had deal with another one. I wasn't going to wiggle out of something and barley make it, George will have to learn, even if it's the hard way.

"As I said, that's non of you business."

He rolled his eyes at me and I grabbed the last of my books, hoping to get far, far away from this boy.

"It involves a prank, then yes it is." My eyes looked at him in shock, somewhat pained by what he was saying. He clearly thinks I'm a girl with little intuition and wastes my days being a sack potato. Which I am not but I know many think otherwise.

"It's a lot darker than you think Weasley. Unless you dare venturing my past."

I lifted up a bit of my shirt, not thinking through on what I was about to do. I revealed my wrist, which was dark red, and had weird lines from terrible battle. George knew what they meant and his eyes widened in shock, sweat starting to form around his hair line, and it gleamed from the anger I threw at him.

"Never ask me anything ever again. Clear?" my glare was sickening, or I at least hoped it was a little bit. George gulped and I took that as a yes.

I turned on my heel fast, glad that I did so, tears were already starting to roll down my cheeks, and the sobs started to escape from my body as I pulled my shirt back down.

"Crystal."

The first painful shake ran through out my body as I ran up the stairs into my dorm into a heap of sorrow.

I knew I made the wrong decision.

Never let anyone know you, unless they are someone like Dumbledore.

"NJ?" I heard a voice call into my ear. I grumbled lightly and ignored the call, trying to leave the world's harsh light forever and dug my way under the pillow I slept with every night.

It made good use when my dorm mates forget to put spells around their beds when they were having male company over for the night.

If I ever knew they were coming I would have prepared some tartlets and cleaned up my act.

God my humor is as dry as a cat….

"NJ! What are you doing? What's wrong? The party starts in ten minutes!" Willow lightly tapped my shoulder to get me up. Her words all jumbled, and I shut her out.

Not in the mood.

Not in the mood.

Not in the mood.

I moaned lightly, wishing to be let alone. That boy was going to be there to tonight, and I did not intend to see him. He made my life more of a living hell than it already was, and I was hoping it didn't get any worse.

Of coarse I was wrong.

Willow broke my silent complaint.

"Why are you on the floor with a pillow over your head? Did you fall asleep?" she asked gently, words still piling out of her mouth like sand to a bucket. I nodded my head; I must have done so while crying over the fact that George broke my barrios I tried so hard to build. I worked so long on trying to be safe, safe from the outside world and my inner self. Stuck in an illusion, lost and wandering through out a haze. I was never at the end, always at the beginning, making my way through endless paths for my bloody feet to travel on.

I started to cry again, everything I was trying to forget never left my side. I was a prisoner to the person who cast the power upon me. I was never going to be set free, never going to see the sun rise and heat my face. I will never know of it, I won't ever get my tale of happiness because I don't deserve it. He hurt me, broke me into pieces that don't match. I will wither away to something unjust, as I such the fading light with me…

Willow saw my cracked world and wrapped her arms around me in a soothing way, as he wiped tears away from my face, and moved my sticky hair out of the way for more to follow. Willow has always been like a sister to me, always made sure I was ok. But this time, I couldn't be fixed.

"You were crying again, weren't you?" she questioned sadly and I nodded slowly, more tears forming in my eyes. I tried to calm down. But the sobs decided to think otherwise, and increased the flow from my eyes.

Willow's eyes filled with fear and she held me closer and gave me a piece of chocolate.

Chocolate always seemed to help, with everything. I nibbled on it as she began her line of questioning.

"NJ, what happened?" Willow sat me up slowly, making sure she wouldn't hurt me. Her voice was full of honesty, as she tried to read something in my eyes.

"Don't cry." she said kindly as se tried to calm me down.

I shook my head in disagreement, burring my head into my hands, the sharp pain of sadness attacking my heart worst before. I wasn't expecting to respond this way, I thought I had gotten past this, I thought I was strong enough to talk about it. Apparently, I was wrong.

"He-he knows-s." I muttered, it barely audible from the tears pooling around my voice. I shielded myself from her view, but knew what her reaction was going to be other wise.

She glanced downwards toward me her eyes wide with fear, but composed herself quickly to not let me worry. She shook her head and put her arm around me.

"Did he see?" she asked cautiously so I wouldn't go into hysterics once more.

I shook my head and sighed.

"No." I heard Willow let go of her breath and the worry slip away.

"Yes." I said almost achingly, trying to pull out the answer was very hard to do. I have never shown anyone my…skin. It reveals up many doors I choose not to open, many with out an end in sight. Two other people have seen my skin, Willow and Tom….

Willow saw my skin and wasn't scared, she was more shocked to see me in such pain and denial. I am not her friend out of pity, but she took me under her wing and tried to patch me back up. It wasn't the easiest task to do but she has been able to help me.

Tom was the man who cast the curse, or power in his mind, upon my body that horrid December night. He won't ever let me forget it, it's fully engraved into my mind.

"How much did he see?" her question was delicate, and she tried to balance the worry and strong figure she held out. I smiled lightly, but it wasn't seen by Willow's eyes.

I held up my bare wrist feebly, looking away in shame, as she surveyed the damage. I spoke before she had a chance to re assure me that everything was all right.

"After you left, I ran into George. Quite hard actually. It felt like I ran into a boulder or something." Willow laughed lightly and I sniffled, glad someone was lightening up the air to a comfortable degree. I shook my head, wishing it all to end.

Willow asked me to continue my story, and I did just that.

"He wanted to know why I always kept my robes on so tight, and I bothered him because it didn't look normal." I wiped away a tear before continuing.

"He kept guessing and I never answered any of them. Finally he asked if I was hiding something. I couldn't help it, I froze, and anger boiled up inside me. He didn't have the right to ask about my past!" I said harshly and cried even harder, the front of my robes were so wet that the possibly couldn't hold any more tears. It's not fair that everyone gets a free life, while I'm stuck in the shadows of death!

"Shh NJ, it's alright, everything is going to be ok." Willow comforted me as I shook my head in disagreement. Nothing ever will.

"I snapped in his face and stormed to the Portrait Hole, and I didn't look at his reaction because I already knew what it looked like." I sobbed. George is added to my ridiculously long list of haters towards me. I know he thinks I am a freak.

Willow swished her wand and handed me a box of tissues. I wiped my eyes once more and blew my sore nose. Glad that I could unsaturate my robes slightly.

"I'm so sorry Willow. You should go to the party and have fun. Don't mope around me and listen to my bickering." I told my best friend and she was the one to disagree.

"I would rather help you than go to that stupid little party." she smiled and so did I. She gave me another tissue, as she muttered a spell over me. My robes turned a comfortable temperature, like they just came out of the drier. I felt my robes and they were dry once more, wanting to now fall asleep. I knew that wasn't an option anymore. I have to repay Willow for helping me out, if it makes her happy for me to attend the party, then I will have to do so.

"Thanks Willow." I told her, looking up to address the situation. I clicked my tongue and my dwarf llama Fez with his drug rug blanket over his back and sunglasses came trotting forth and I laughed as he crashed into the space heater.

"Fez!" Willow cried, as she picked him up and cuddled him close. Fez smiled and licked her, a glob of goo sliding down her cheek slowly.

"Eww…." She held Fez away from her body and he gave her a what-do-you-expect-I'm-a-Llama look. I laughed, and took Fez from her.

Fez loves to run free some times, and usually accompanies Hagrid on his ware abouts in the forest. The longest he has ever been gone is two weeks, but I haven't seen Fez for five days, and was happy to have him return.

I fed him some rice cake and he ate it up quickly.

No one knows bout Fez accept for Dumbledore, Hagrid, Willow and I. When he does bunk with us, I put him in his little bed and put an invisible charm over him during the night while the others joined in for sleep. He popped in now and then, and I loved him.

If people knew that I had a dwarf llama running about the castle, I would get tons of attention if didn't need or desire. It was better to keep him silent, now matter how cool Fez was. Some how he understood me, and I was glad for it to.

I sat him in my lap and started to brush his fur, which helped me calm down entirely.

Willow looked at her watch, realizing the time and stood up quickly.

"NJ, I am so sorry but the party starts quite soon, as you know, and I need to meet a friend at the library. I can tell them I am busy and the meetings called off but-"

"Go." I commanded her, smiling and giving Fez an apple, which he ate up in seconds.

"But you need me!" she asked, worry written across her face, and I shook my head, still smiling.

"Yes I do, but you need a break too you know." She smiled and nodded, dusting off her pants and took her wand and placed it in her front pocket.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"I can always stay here with you." I laughed and stood up, pulling her along with me, not wanting her to miss the meeting or the party. She does a lot more to help than she realizes.

"Go, I'm fine. Have fun." Willow smiled and hugged me tightly, and patted Fez on the head. He made a noise that sounded like a high-pitched moo. I giggled, Fez didn't hate Willow, he thought she was just to loving. If that's even possible.

"Do you think he will tell anyone?" I asked her, hesitant at the answer. I was throwing the question at her so fast. It wasn't meant to happen in such way, but the thought occurred in my head and I had to ask.

Willow pulled back and put her hands on my shoulder and smiled, a twinkle visible in her eyes.

"This is George we are talking about, not Fred. He won't tell anybody, and he barley knows anything, so what is there to tell?" I smiled and hugged my best friend again.

"I'm not saying Fred is mean, but George thinks carefully before he acts, unlike his twin." She spoke into my hair and I laughed whole-heartedly.

"Thanks Willow." She grinned and we both let go. Fez looked happy and jumped down from my arms, trotting away majestically.

"He's too much." Willow joked and I nodded in mock agreement.

"Yes, but he's mine." I told her happily.

"I hope you don't mind my sob fest." I said and she smiled once more.

"Anytime."

We did our hand shake and both laughed.

"You should come tonight though, it will be healthy for you. Having some fun will ease your stress away." she winked.

I nodded.

"I will come, but first let me clean myself up. I will see you there." Willow smiled.

"Until then." she walked out the door.

"Ditto."

-George POV-

I passed at the bottom of the girl stairs, hoping to see NJ arrive at the landing soon. I worried for health, mentally and physically. NJ always seemed distraught, pained and out of place. She thought everyone was against her, and I wasn't going to lie, some people did. But I don't, and why can't she see that?

I want to help NJ, not knock her down, and I did just that and hour earlier. My stupid mouth doesn't have a cap upon it. I laughed; it's not nearly as bad as Fred's, who doesn't filter anything out.

I scratched the back of my head, looking up towards the staircase, trying glance a look but was out of luck.

I knew she was crying, and it hurt me to know that I did that to her. Make her so pained that it was unbearable. I shook my head in disgust, wondering what I have become.

I knew NJ before that accident happened in her third year. She doesn't know that I have knowledge of the disaster, but Dumbledore requested me to keep an eye out for her. He thought I had 'charisma' or something that would get her out of the rut. But at the time, neither of us knew what the power did to her. It ruins NJ from the inside out, and it happened while we were talking earlier in the corridor.

I wanted to help, but Dumbledore told me that if I did, I would only make it worse. She has to pass through it by herself, and learn how to control it.

NJ used to be the soul of a party, so bubbly and strong. She wore black some days, but bright neon colors the next. She put on mis matching converse, and died her hair bright blue. It suited her quite nicely, and I loved it.

She would listen to music any chance she got, or she would read or write. NJ loved to draw, and drew everything and anyone. People asked her to draw portraits of them, and she loved that her talent was being recognized. You could almost feed off of her happiness it was that contagious.

But after accident, NJ coiled back into something neither Dumbledore nor I expected. Her life was sucked out of her, the bubbly bounce to her step forgotten, her character lost.

She covered herself up to not show her frail battered skin, and rarely spoke to anyone. Willow did most of the speaking for her, and I was glad that she could at least communicate in some way.

A lot of the people thought NJ turned mad in the head for the same reasons they thought Sirius Black went mad. They noticed her crazy behavior from her spasms, and her eyes always wet with tears. Her mute like behavior confused everyone, and so they decided to ignore her entirely. She wasn't worth it to the rest.

I sighed and shook my head once more, wanting the old NJ back. I looked back up the stairs and still saw nothing.

"George! What you doing over there? Trying to pick up another hot one?" my good friend Lee Jordan joked. I wasn't in the mood to hear this but laughed anyways. If I didn't, Lee would notice something off about me and I didn't want that.

I smiled towards him, sticking my tongue out playfully, trying to look like a fully assed out teenager.

"Haha." I waved him off, not caring to carry on with the conversation.

He tried asking me what I was doing, and why I was standing there for such a long time but I ignored the set of questions, now only focusing on NJ. I hurt her badly and I feel terrible for it. She looked so hurt-

"Hey George." Sydney Limpet came up to me and batted her eyelashes, trying to get my attention. Sydney has had a crush on me since last year, and has tried to do anything to grab on to me. Truly, I wasn't in to her, she was too…fake for me. I liked real artsy girls, who are confident and know how to themselves. Someone like-

"Attending the party I see." Sydney told me and I rolled my eyes, now wanting to go take a lap around the Quidditch pith. Sydney isn't good on _that _kind of room.

I sighed heavily, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"Yes Sydney, I will be." My voice was frustrated and I knew she ignored it.

"Good." Her smirk was evil, her eyes glowing with an understanding of…joking around ness? Can that be a word?

I shook my head.

"Good thing?" I looked down at her and she nodded excitedly and wrapped her arms around me suddenly and I stepped backwards. Fred and Lee gave me knowing smiles and Fred gave me the thumbs up. I rolled my eyes at them and looked at Sydney disgustingly.

"A very good thing." She whispered seductively and I cringed. She tried to kiss my ear but I moved backwards once more.

"Can you get off of me please?" I asked delicately and she smiled sadly and jumped down tsking.

"Not until I truly get on." My eyes widened. Oh god that was disgusting, worst come back ever in the history of Hogwarts, it should be recorded.

"I don't think so." I crossed my arms but Sydney didn't give up that easily.

"Oh yes you do." She walked backwards, winking at me and I looked at her as if she were insane.

"George?" someone asked in front of me and I looked to see who it was.

"Willow!" I explained, excited to see her. She went up to their dorm shortly after NJ plummeted toward it. She had to have some answers.

She smiled confusingly, then looked at Sydney who was still looking at me. Her eyes grazed mine, then back to the slut, and back to my tall body. She shook her head, not approving to my 'decision.'

"It's not what you think." I tried to explain but she didn't listen.

"Yes, of coarse." She copied my figure and crossed her arms as well, raising her brow at me.

"Do you want something?" she asked. I coughed lightly, trying to make the awkward air more bearable.

"Yes. I was wondering if Nora is all right. I made her upset earlier this evening and I like to know if it is necessary for me to apologize." I asked calmly and quietly. Knowing that I had to apologize to her some how. Willow wasn't going to forgive me that easily, especially from the earlier show before.

Willow cocked her head to the side, wondering why me -George Weasley, one of the jokers of Hogwarts for this generation- care about a girl who doesn't even like me.

Willow doesn't want me to hang around Nora, she doesn't...trust me. I'm not nearly as bad as Fred, but I understand why she would be concerned for her dear friend. She was suspicious, and she wasn't a rude bitchy girl like many at this school. She looked out for Jones, more carefully after the accident. An odd look was trapped in her eyes, something I couldn't place.

"Nothing is wrong with NJ." she said quickly in front of me and I knew she was lying.

She's bloody good at it too, she learned it from Jones herself. Blimey is that girl sly, you never know when she is telling the truth, or pulling your tail. Willow is good, but not as just. Her eyes show the truth, while Nora's stays the brilliant bright gold they possessed.

Nora's eyes were so beautiful, and I told her once but she ignored the compliment. She doesn't take compliments well after the occurrence that withered her away.

"I know you're-"

"No I am not." she cut me off, knowing what I was going to say. Willow is clever, just as Jones, the two works well off one another.

"But _I _hurt her." I tried to explain this to her but she wouldn't listen to my 'excuses.'

"As if you cared." Her voice stung me and I looked down, defeated my Willow again.

"See, your wrong." Willow sighed gazed out the window and watched the autumn leaves fly in the wind. A longing was written on her face, but she gave up and continued her speak.

"George, you think you know NJ, but you don't okay? I know you are trying to help but you hurt her instead."

I was about to retort that I was right after all but she shook her head in silence. "Stop what you are trying to do, what ever that is, because the only progress she's making, is nothing. Especially when you try to bud yourself into others problems." Her sigh ran to my ears and my shoulders slumped from the loss that just occurred.

"Please just stay away from her." she informed me. Willow, now finished with her speech, tried to push past me but I wouldn't let her go forth. Willow was trying to protect her friend from breaking down even further. I understand that, but I had to help too, it was an order from Dumbledore.

"Is she alright?" I asked through feebly, wanting to have the answer.

"See her for yourself tonight George." She said and uncrossed her arms.

"Now if I may, I must be off to the library, I need to find a friend of mine. I am already late." I finally let her pass and scratched my head.

"Late for a make out session is more like it." I mumbled but Willow heard me and spun around, her face fuming.

"What did you say?" she asked, her face inches from mine.

"Nothing." I told her and her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, just like your pe-."

Fred cut her off and pulled me away from the scene, shaking his head at me, trying to get me to stop.

"At least its bigger than your b-!" Fred put his hand over my mouth, pulling me farther away from Willow. Lee politely escorted Willow out of the portrait hole, muttering apologies as she was let out.

"And stay away from me!" she shouted and I clenched my teeth.

"That's definitely the first priority on my list!" I snapped back as Willow was out of the common room.

"Settle down mate." Fred told me and I jerked my arms away from his.

"What the hell Gred? One moment a girl's all on you, the next your having a screaming match!" he threw his hands up in the air in disbelief.

"Stay away from me." I copied Willow.

"Clearly mate." Fred said, not putting a harsh tone but more of a commanding one.

He handed me a broom that he called for with his wand and handed it to me.

"Get out of here Forge. Take a breather." I nodded and took the broom, leaving the same way Willow did.

Why was NJ so hard to get to?

NJ Pov

I stayed in the shadows of the common room, lying gently next to the glass window, looking down upon the stretch of grass below. I didn't want to be seen, and I knew no one cared for me. I was little old cry baby Nora, who can not do anything for herself because she is too stupid and vulnerable. She hides behind her robes all day and mopes in the corner. That's what they all say.

After I heard the scream competition held by Willow and George, I wasn't in the mood to be here at all.

But I wasn't here for me, I was here for Willow. She helped me, so I will help her. I don't know why she would ask for my help, but she did.

Willow fancies Dean Collins, and has been hanging around him lately. She isn't the type who acts like a slut or is too flirty, she a confident, a prideful soul. She knows how to handle things, things I wish I knew how to handle.

No one thinks I can do anything. I guess they are true, because I literally can't...

I sighed and wiped away a tear furiously, wishing to not let the water works flow. I already cry to often in public, I don't need another little show.

I traced the edge of the window, trying to think calming thoughts as I breathed steadily. Anything to make me cool off the better.

I looked over and saw Willow laughing with Dean and I smiled, glad that she was having a good time. She held onto the couch arm as she laughed, apparently something Dean said was quite funny. I wish I knew the joke, it would lighten my mood.

Dean looked proud at the after affect that he received, confidence and bravery shown through. He made a bold step and touched her shoulder gently. Willow smiled at him at the touch the picture was perfect. If only I could draw again.

Willow spoke something to Dean and the two of them went to go get refills of their drinks as I tossed mine to the side. Butter beer didn't have the same effects on me anymore. It should make one happy, when it only made me sad.

I magically rid of it, glad it was not in my site. I growled, I am such a downer all the time. I tried thinking happy thoughts but they were always clouded by something else. Something sad…

I sighed, deciding that I should give it try.

I looked out the window once more, watching the sunset, and thinking how warm it can be when it touches your face. I watched a little yellow bird pass, and smiled as it tweeted at me. I laughed and waved at the small winged creature, as it flapped it's wings happily at my response.

I was about to wave once more when the bird was caught by the hawk and carried to its nest.

There goes my happiness….

I tried again, looking at the Black Lake, watching the squid swim in it's substance. I smiled again, happy to be let free, and alone for once. Although I was among other people, they didn't stop to bother me.

"Jones."

I clenched my teeth.

I give up.

George and life had to ruin everything.

I nodded in response and kept gazing out the window, watching the Womping Willow lash in the wind. At least some one else was in a rocky mood like me.

"Do you mind if we take a walk?" I looked up at the red haired boy and raised my brow in curiosity.

A walk with Weasley? Please, he must be joking.

He smiled kindly.

"I owe you." I pondered the statement. What could happen on a little stroll around the castle? Everything.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my head lightly.

"Come on, I don't bite." he said sarcastically. He held out his hand, and I took it grudgingly. Weasley smiled as I noticed how well our hands fit together. Although his was a giant compared to mine, it didn't over power my hand, and I liked it...

Oh what the hell, and least I can get out of this atmosphere.

He pulled me through the crowd, stares hitting us in the back like daggers. Whispers and hushed noises filtered through out the room, and I swallowed hard. What were they thinking?

How could George Weasley stoop so low?

I shook my head and let the cares whip away.

"Don't listen to them Nora." he said to me, his hand still connected to mine.

"They are just jealous that you get to spend time with me." Weasley winked at me and I rolled my eyes at his response.

"I'm jealous of them because they don't have to spend time with you." he laughed as he pulled me along.

We flowed down multiple sets of stairs, some flooded in light, others haunted with darkness. Some were occupied with late night studiers, while others weren't studying at all.

George saw my face and smiled at my expression.

I stuck my tongue out him before I hid behind my cloaks once more. My blanket of security kept me warm and cozy, tucked away from the dangers of the world. At least I like to think that, even though it wasn't true. No one is safe anymore, the mad times that we are in. I can hide all I want, but they will always find me. That's what they did with- with the ones I love...

"Nora?" George looked at me, his face full of concern. His eyes lost the light of happiness they always carried, and I knew he was truly worried about me.

I once again ignored his voice and looked at the pictures hung on the walls of the castle. They all seemed to be dozing off at the young hour, tired from the Quidditch match that was held earlier today. Oh how I wished I could let the wind rustle and play through my hair. Have my voice get lost in the air and return before I land. I haven't ridden my broom since...the accident. I need a new one though, mines barley ride able any more. The bristles are singed from the attack, and a chunk has been ripped from the side. The handle is cracked and moans when used.

Maybe Willow is right, it would be good for me to hop on a broom again, show myself that I am strong enough to try once more.

Hopefully McGonagall will let me take a quick trip to Diagonally this weekend, even though the air is full of evil darkness. Willow could join me, she would like to see this happen, it would make her happy.

"Nora? Hello, have the Nargles been buzzing around your head lately?" he asked and I smiled.

"You've been hanging around Luna I take it." George nodded.

"Yes I have, I think I've taken accustom to some of her sayings." I smiled thinking about Luna as well. She was a peculiar person, yet she was one of the only people who understood me. She is almost as close to me as Willow, and I don't let many venture into my sorrow tale I call my mind. Luna always went on long walks at night, venturing parts of the castle no one has ever been. I have joined her on several accounts, walking seems to clear my head, makes me forget.

"Jesus Jones, aren't you every where tonight." George said sarcastically as he led me through the portrait hole of the kitchens.

"What are we doing down here?" I asked almost silently, my voice not used to being used so much. The kitchens were bustling with elf's, many rushing up to us and asking what are hearts, or our stomach so desired.

George winked at me. "You looked quite troubled in the common room, as well as our journey here. To cheer you up, I thought you would like some of Primls famous Hot Cocoa."

"More like watching a bird get killed by a hawk…." I muttered, rubbing the back of my head lightly. My sleeve fully covered my palm and I was scared my hair would become static. I looked down at my attire, wishing I could wear my old stuff again. I was covered in skintight black jeans; I wore black moccasins with black socks that shone in the light. I wore a black sweatshirt with black flip gloves, and a black slug hat. One could say I like black, and I do but I would rather be light and full of color. I looked sheepishly up at George behind my big black fake glasses.

I gave him an odd look, who in Merlin's Beard is Primls? An elf I suppose.

"She is a house elf I befriended a while back. She saved me from Professor Snape in my second year." He smiled as he recollected the memory and I still looked up at him as if I was run over by a truck.

"What the hell did you do? Are you really that stupid to do anything to Snape?" I joked around, a smile coming out from behind my lips and he chuckled.

"I played a prank on him." He explained as he sat us down at the kitchen table by the glowing fire and I snuggled up into my sweatshirt to the point where you could only see my eyes. I ready for the story.

"The prank, as you might have guessed went horribly. At that age I was reckless." He commented.

"More than you are now?" I asked and he gave me a mock anger look. I stuck out my tongue before I realized what I was doing.

"Yes, if that is even possible." George chuckled and looked at me in the eyes.

"If I may ask, where was your clone in all of this?" I took and apple slice from the basket, truly intrigued by George's second year mid hap.

George smiled devishly and took and apple slice and popped in his mouth. He told me while I was nibbling my way down the apple.

"He-" he ate a bite of another assorted fruit.

"Got away, the lucky bastard." He joked and took off his sweatshirt, revealing a Cuddle Cannons t-shirt. My nose wrinkled at him and he returned the gesture.

"You're a Cannon fan?" I asked meekly, wondering why anyone would be.

Fred looked down at his shirt and laughed. I gave him a look of pure confusion.

"This is Ron's, I stole it from him as a joke a month back and never returned it. Ron's mental he is, something happened when he was born, dropped on the head or something." He rolled his eyes at his youngest brother and I laughed with him.

"I only support them to make a joke. I know it's wrong but they haven't gotten a good seeker in years." I mumbled, waving my hands back in forth.

George looked at me with surprise.

"Me too." I looked at him at him and grinned.

"We should hold a party! That would be great fun!" I said and George nodded with agreement, and then I realized what I was doing. I was going back to my old bubbly self… That couldn't happen. I shut myself up and hid behind the sweatshirt that guarded me.

"So, how did you get punished by Snape?" Georg wasn't expecting me to change the too change the topic so quickly, but he shook his head and answered the question.

"After my mishap, Snape went furious, threatening me right and left, saying that I was soon to be expelled." I frowned. As if that could happen, Dumbledore would bale him out.

"You really shouldn't influence your brother, he did the same as you in his second year, smashing your dad's car in the poor Womping Willow." I stumbled with my words from my laughter.

"That was the day that Ron proved he was at least related to us." I smiled at his thought, looking at George who seemed quite relaxed.

"Anyway, Primls heard the commotion while she was polishing some of Snape's metals or something dark of the sort and stepped in. She confronted Snape and told him that it was her fault instead of mine." his eyes were in a far off place. Most likely re looking at the memory that happened long ago.

"Bloody kind elf." I said quietly.

"Indeed. I have no idea why she helped me out, but she did and do I owe her my life." he smiled.

As if on cue Primls dashed up to the table and hopped on.

"Primls!" George cried while shaking the elf's small hand vigorously, excited to see his friend once more.

"Primls is so excited to see friend Mr. Weasley again!" her voice was high pitched, her cheeks a brilliant color of a rose.

"I am glad to see you again as well." George said kindly, addressing the fact.

"You haven't visited lately, Primls has been worried," she said sadly and George smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry Primls I have been busy with Quidditch and school work more so than ever lately. Although it's only the beginning of the year, the damned Professors have been piling up the homework. I fear I will never see the end." he winked at the little elf and she laughed at the joke he just told.

Primls turned towards me and raised her brow.

"Who is this Mr. Weasley." she asked suspiciously.

George coughed and looked at me and beamed. I felt my cheeks go hot with embarrassment and wanted to hide behind my clothes, but I knew that was rude.

"Primls, meat Nora Jones, she's in my house." he told the little creature.

"Nice to meat you Primls. I prefer NJ." I playfully glared at George. "This buffoon decides to bother me and call me by my real name." George only laughed at this and smiled his magnificent smile.

"Your name is so pretty Nora, I don't understand why you don't care for it." I winced slightly at the words he just said. There are reasons why I hate my name, but there isn't a reason for George to know this, I don't trust him...yet.

George saw the pain on my face and turned toward Primls.

"Primls, I do believe this is a wonderful time for Ms. Jones here to try a cup of your famous hot chocolate. I know I'm a fan, I think she will be to." Primls smiled broadly and hopped down from the table.

"Right away Mr. Weasley." and she scurried off towards the stove.

"I've always told that elf to call me by my first name, I feel so old when she calls me by my last." I laughed lightly and scratched the back of my head once again, wincing as I scratched a delicate part of my skin.

"Ouch!" I said aloud accidentally, and immediately regretted it.

Shit... This isn't going to end well... Maybe I should leave now, save us all from the awkward scene soon to be played in front of us. I don't think you would want to watch this either.

"Nora? Darling are you alright?" he pondered and came around to sit by me. The name he gave me startled me, and I wasn't sure if I liked it. I felt a pair of big bright glossy eyes stare at my scarred back, and I knew I was soon to make an enemy.

I froze as George put an arm on my back, sending shivers up my spine, a feverish wind rustled through my hair as I heard the snake like voice hiss through my ears.

"Dieee... He will die in your eyesssss, watch them falllll from my powerrrr... Hear them sssscream, feel them breathhhh no moreee..." I closed my eyes as I felt the memory creep in frot of my eyes.

"Seeee him lose the fightttt, trembllleee from the loss of ligghhhtt. I will soon get you Nora Jones, you shhhhannntt hiddee..."

I whimpered and put my hands to the side of my head, wanting it to go away. Everything was going well, I should have known better than this.

"Stop! Please! I'm sorry!" I pleaded to the Lord of Shadows.

"Yooouuuu shall pay for his foolishnesssss. No one disobeys the Lorddddd, no one second guesses my poweerrr. You shalll pay Nora Jonnnneeesss..."

I saw the bright green light flash and absorb in my tears, hear the screams, the breaking of glass, the wisps of power flowing through my hair. The smell of blood touches my nose, see their eyes go dark...

I was pulled into the terrible memory.

_"Run Nora!" he spat. I shook my head, the water that accumulated in my eyes blurred my vision, slipped down my white face, splatter upon the bloody bodies... Sink into their skin._

_"Not without you!" I screamed, reaching for his snow like hand, but missing and stumbling on the rock, cutting my bare palms._

_"No! Go now! Save yourself before he casts the ungodly power! Be free!" he yelped. I looked into his gold eyes, tears luring down his face as well._

_"Go." he mouthed._

_I shook my head once more in disagreement._

_"Never." I reached for his hand but never touched it before I was off on my broom that he bewitched._

_"NOOOO!" I screamed into the frost like night, my voice hanging onto the ice crystals, and melting with regret._

_"Stay safe Nora Jones! Stay safe!"_

"Nora! Nora! Jesus Nora, what's wrong!" I heard George off faintly in the distance as I cried into my cloak, clinging to it desperately.

"Make them! Make them leave! Kill me instead!" I sobbed screaming and kicking the ground, lost in the trance.

"Don't let him die, it was my fault, not his!" I cried, my face fully wet now from my stream of tears.

"He didn't do anything wrong! Bring him back! Bring them all back! My family..." I whimpered and collapsed on the cold floor, making a slight pool around my face. I couldn't hold it anymore, I had to let go of it all.

"Nora! Dear God!" I heard George and felt him come near me.

"What wrong with Ms. Jones Mr. Weasley?" I heard Primls ask.

George scooped me up and cradled me against his warm hard chest, trying to calm me down.

"I don't know Primls."

He rubbed my cheek lightly and pulled away some of my soak hair from my face, just like Willow did not even two hours ago.

I sobbed even harder into his chest, wishing to escape it all, escape the life he has chosen for me.

"Shhh Nora. Everything's alright." he tried to soothe me, but the tears kept flowing from my brought eyes, as I muzzled into the red heads sweater.

"Primls?" George asked.

"Yes Mr. Weasley?" the elf asked.

"May I please have the hot chocolate now?" he asked as kindly as he could. I heard the elfs small feet run toward us and hand George something warm.

"Thank you so much." he said quietly. George sat me up carefully, trying hard to not hurt me in anyway possible.

My head was now resting in the crook of his neck, my arm draping around his chest. I wasn't strong enough to sit up on my own yet.

"Nora, please, drink this. I think it will help." he pressed the mug to my lips as I sipped slowly, letting the liquid slide down my throat and coat my stomach warmly. I drank half the mug and placed my head back in the crick of George's neck, rapping both arms around it and cried lightly. He rubbed my back gently, and whispered encouraging things into my ear.

I slowly died down, and now I was breathing heavily, making sure there wasn't going to be another episode.

"Nora?" George asked cautiously. I nodded a response, not quite ready to use my voice yet.

"Are you alright?" I nodded once more and rubbed my left eye.

"You sure?" I looked up into his clear crystal like eyes.

"Can you carry me back to the common room?" I asked weakly. George smiled and lifted me up easily, and nodded.

"Of coarse Nora." I smiled lightly and closed my eyes peacefully, trying to get some rest.

"Thank you Primls, so sorry for the commotion, I will visit tomorrow." George told her quietly.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley." she bowed and picked up the mugs of hot chocolate. She looked at me sadly but went back to cleaning the rest of the kitchen, getting ready for tomorrows meal.

"Sorry Primls..." I managed to say as George carried me carefully out of the kitchen.

I looked up at George, admiring his masculine features. He chin was strong, muscles were clear under his skin. His hair was brushed back silkily, his eyes shone like water droplets.

I could feel his muscles under his shirt that matched his twins. I can always tell the two apart although it's hard for so many others to do so.

George is quieter than Fred, and his smile is broader. He usually speaks after Fred, and always licks his lips after he eats chocolate pudding.

George looked down at me and smiled.

"What?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Sorry for blowing up on you, and getting your neck and shirt wet..." I mumbled, embarrassed.

George smiled once more.

"No problem Jones. Now you go to sleep, you look absolutely wiped." I nodded once more and yawned lightly.

"Thanks for being here for me George..."

"Anytime Nora." was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

**Wow so this baby is 24 pages long on word and 11, 600 something words. That's more than all of my fanfics combined…. Holy shit. **

**I am seriously trying to update on this and my Percy Jackson fanfic with any free time I have.**

**Thank you for checking this our.**

**Core**


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note

Just to let everyone know, the next chapter could be up in a month or less, but I will try to not go over a month.

Sorry had to tell you guys.

Thanks

Core


End file.
